There is known an automatic steering technology for sensing an obstacle around a vehicle using a sensor such as a laser radar or a milli-wave radar and performing control of the vehicle based on a result of the sensing.
Patent Literature 1 describes synthesis of an image taken by a roadside camera installed on a road into an image taken by an on-vehicle camera. This makes it easy for a driver of the vehicle to intuitively grasp a different vehicle that is present far away.